Korean Dramas Premiere on Viva-TV
Beginning this Monday (July 2, 2012), two of the biggest primetime dramas in Korea are set to offering captivate televiewers in different stories about love, relationships and music premieres weeknights on Viva-TV, the country's entertainment network on IBC-13 as Home of the Stars. These are Dream High (Season 2) and Can You Hear My Heart for the newest asianovelas on Viva-TV's fast-growing lineup of top-rating shows. The new asianovelas will now set to premiere on Philippine television to bring many hours of romance, laughter, excitement and love story from the first and the true home of asianovelas, starring the best Korean stars, according to chairman and CEO of Viva Entertainment is Vic Del Rosario. Dream High (Season 2) is a music-romantic comedy follows a group of students at the Kirin High School of Art stars who pursue their dream of becoming for the K-Pop stars of asianovelas. The group of students in Dream High Season 2 deals with a completely new group of students of in their quest for stardom. The company then transfers its own young in-training idol stars to Kirin High to circumvent a law requiring under-age entertainers to study for a set amount of time. Competition then brews between the troubled students at Kirin High School of Art and the newly transferred in-training idol stars from Oz Entertainments. The series broadcast by KBS in Korea and Seoul, here in the Philippines will be seen starting on Mondays to Fridays, 2:00 pm on IBC, Dream High stars actress Kang Sora, 2AM's Jin Woon, T-ara's Ji-yeon, SISTAR's Hyolyn, JB, and Park Seo Joon. Can You Hear My Heart is a dramatic romance about the love story brings to Philippine TV starring Hwang Jung Eum as Bong Woo Ri a woman who's intelligent but pretends she's dim-witted to protect the dignity of her mentally handicapped father, Kim Jae Won as Cha Dong Joo man who's been rendered deaf after an accident but pretends he can hear, what she soon finds out is that Nam Goong Min as Jang Jun Ha, Go Joon Hee as Kang Min-soo and Lee Kyu Han as Lee Seung-chul himself. Dubbed as the successful Korean drama of 2011, broadcasted by MBC in South Korea, in the Philippines presented by Viva-TV, the series will starting Mondays to Fridays, 11:00 pm. For the soundtrack, Viva-TV chose to provide covers instead of originals for a valid reason. “We want to have that sense of familiarity when it comes to themes,” Rosario noted. New songs are the recordings were taken from the albums of Anja Aguilar for When and Nasaan Ang Pangako Mo ''(composed by Vehnee Saturno), the theme song of 'Can You Hear My Heart. Catch these primetime Korean dramas will air starting July 2, weekdays beginning with ''Dream High (Season 2)'' at 2:00 pm, followed by ''Can You Hear My Heart'' at 11:00 pm on '''Viva-TV on IBC, Home of the Stars. 'New Asianovela on IBC' Viva-TV as Home of the Stars had firmed up plans to acquired by KBS, SBS and tvN in Korea with the visit here of Sandara Park to the Philippines, will producing asianovelas to promote new Korean drama for Viva-TV on IBC-13, for all Filipinos waiting for Tagalog dubbed Korean drama on Philippine television with Korean drama of two TV network giants GMA and ABS-CBN competing for ratings, new Korean drama are Queen and I (Queen In-Hyun's Man) starring Ji Hyun-woo and Yoo In-na which premieres on July 2 at 2:30 p.m. on Mondays to Fridays right after Taiwanese drama Fondant Garden which is gained popularity. Tapped local singers to perform the theme songs of their chosen Koreanovelas. Sandara Park sang In or Out, the theme song of Queen and I, according to Vic Del Rosario. The two top networks were forced to include asianovelas to their programming lineup. The highlight of the program relaunch will be a variety show featuring the stars of Viva-TV, to be held at Smart Araneta Coliseum on last June 30, 2012 and also on July 2, 2012 will performing their K-Pop stars. Viva-TV will also relaunch the new afternoon Dream High and primetime Can You Hear My Heart on the Kapinoy network IBC-13 premieres July 2, 2012. That's three new Korean drama on top of the asianovela on local TV screens.